La Guerra (Steven Universe)
by Alan Pech
Summary: Steven y las chicas estarán tan cerca de una guerra que tal vez no podrán ganar.


La Guerra

Capítulo 1 "un mal comienzo"

Era un día muy Pacífico para ser el comienzo del verano la playa estaba solitaria e inclusive para las gemas ya había pasado un mes desde su última batalla -Esto es extraño, nunca hemos estado tanto tiempo sin proteger a la humanidad- comentó perla muy intranquila, -Lo sé pero creo que es lo mejor para nosotras- dijo amatista con un tono más calmado que el de su compañera, unos segundos de silencio pasaron y se escuchó como unos Pasos llegaban velozmente pero ¿de quién se trata? No era más que Steven con unas bermudas de mezclilla y su típica camisa rosada con la estrella amarilla en el pecho -¿Steven eres tú?- aclamo perla con un tono de felicidad -si perla soy yo he regresado después de todos estos años- se escuchó por parte del muchacho -¡oh viejo! Cuanto has crecido- dijo amatista golpeando suavemente su hombro de Steven. Perla-y que has hecho en estos años-, Steven relato todo lo que había vivido desde que empezó todo su aventura hasta porque decidió volver, sin darse cuenta paso rápido el tiempo y de la mañana transcurrió a la noche, mientras tanto en el portal principal aparecieron unos sospechosos objetos robóticos pero ¿De dónde provienen aquellos artefactos? De los demás portales que conectan del centro hasta cualquier parte del universo, sin retraso comenzaron a reparar de nuevo el portal principal que ya hacía muchos años atrás Garnet había destrozado con sus poderosos guantes ya que representaba una amenaza para los humanos y para sus compañeras, en pocos segundos el portal acabo regresando a su antigua gloria, de repente las máquinas se acomodaron en una fila vertical en el instante en que la luz azul claro comenzara a brillar para dar paso a una gema de color verde que había sido identificada anteriormente como Peridot la comandante de un grupo extenso de gemas y robots para las cuales usa en sus propósitos malignos. -¡Es momento de la venganza! Esas traidoras pagarán por desobedecer una orden y revelarse contra las antiguas gemas supremas.- grito Peridot muy molesta convirtiendo la palma de su mano en una especie de tableta electrónica con la cual ordenó a sus creaciones de encontrar a las conocidas como" Cristal Gems" - Encuentren las y al que se interponga en su camino elimínenlo- ordeno la gema verde con mucha determinación. En aquel instante había comenzado una lucha de la cual las chicas nunca se imaginarían y tal vez no podrán ganar, regresado al templo Steven había relatado su historia y por el motivo del tiempo del viaje estaba muy hambriento - Mañana continuamos con la plática amigas ahora iré a saludar a todos y de paso comprare una pizza ya que tantos días de viaje me han dejado muy hambriento- comentó Steven muy contento y frotando su estómago, en el instante en que el joven salía por la puerta delantera apareció Garnet con esa expresión que la caracteriza - Por lo visto tu padre tenía razón has vuelto- expresó la gema líder cambiando su expresión a una gran sonrisa-En donde viste a mi padre- dijo Steven - Dando un paseo de rutina camine por su antiguo auto lavado y se me hizo extraño que las luces estuvieran encendidas así que me diriji a ver qué pasaba pero era tu padre en ese momento me contó que regresaste y que intensiones tienes- agregó Garnet cambiando radical mente su expresión alegre a una mucho más seria -¿A qué intenciones te refieres Steven?- preguntó perla preocupada imaginado lo peor del joven presente -Me refiero a Cobalto la gema encerrada en la burbuja Que se encuentra en la melena de león- Declarando el muchacho molesto, - ¿Cómo te enteras te Steven? - Pregunto amatista - El día que comenzó mi viaje león se acercó a mí con una carta en su boca en el cual tenía escrito que no lo abriera hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad así que espere años hasta que los cumplí cuando lo abrí note que la carta era de mi madre donde tenía escrito que yo sería el responsable de la humanidad algún día y en ella hizo mención de Cobalto dónde aclaró que nunca lo dejará libre y en donde podría encontrarlo también me explico que yo podría invocar una poderosa espada pero que para hacerlo tendría que buscar a León para que me la diera Pero antes de eso ¿Quién es Cobalto?- Indagó Steven con mucha curiosidad, - Temía que esto pasara pero ya es la hora de que lo sepas antes que nada toma asiento y busca algo de comer para que no te estés quejando-Ordeno perla, en ese instante el joven fue a paso veloz por algo de alimento al encontrarse con unas galletas prosiguió a dirigirse a la sala donde perla la esperaba, - Bueno pues comencemos Cobalto era la gema más poderosa que rigió a todas las gemas del universo en el pasado era alguien noble pero que con el tiempo fue corrompido por el poder a todas nos comenzó a ordenar trabajos muy horribles que para las demás era algo normal pero que para tu madre, a mí y a Garnet era injusto para los seres indefensos, un día llegamos a la tierra para comenzar con la extracción de las gemas del planeta para hacerlas crecer y a sí hacer crecer al ejercito pero para lograrlo había que utilizar a los humanos como esclavos nos o pusimos a ella fue casi imposible pero la logramos derrotar lo siguiente fue clausurar el llamado "Jardín de niños" en donde conocimos a amatista la única gema que no tenía maldad en su interior, después fuimos al portal principal y ahí fue donde tuvimos que tomar la decisión más difícil que fue quedarnos en la tierra para siempre y así protegerla de las gemas corrompidas que al ver la derrota de la líder se esparcieron por el universo y en parte del planeta en cuanto a Cobalto fue encerrada en la burbuja de tu madre ya que era la más poderosa además de que había rumores sobre que ella tenía una gema que era igual de poderosa que ella.


End file.
